


Rubberman Kiss

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13688856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: A valentine's day fic. Luffy dangles from a tree and should be stopped at all costs. Set near the start of the Syrup Village arc.





	Rubberman Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to uozlulu for giving it a read over for me.

Usopp stared out at the ocean. If he focused hard enough, he could almost see it. A ship sailing in with the skull and crossbones proudly displayed. The shadowy figure would be up in the crow’s nest, curls blowing in the breeze, and pointing straight at him calling his name. It was the same daydream he’d had since he was a kid, it helped calm him down when his hands wouldn’t stop shaking. That damn butler just made him so angry. Sure his Dad was pirate, but that was nothing to be ashamed of right? A brave warrior of the sea, who wouldn’t want that as Dad? Usopp took a deep breath, trying to catch the daydream again. Sometimes he would switch it up, Usopp would be the one sailing off leaving Syrup village behind with his mighty crew by his side and bumping into his Dad by pure happenstance. It was bound to happen, he had met actual factual pirates today afterall. If they could come all the way out to his dinky little village then surely… 

 

“HEY!”

And suddenly the lovely ocean view was swallowed up by teeth. It grimaced at him, a large mouth dangling in front of his nose, ready to snap. Usopp jerked back, only just barely catching himself with his hands before he could hit his head on the tree behind him. The mouth spoke again

“Here you are!” 

Usopp’s heart remembered how to beat. It wasn’t a zombie after his brains, but a smiling pirate.

“Luffy? Don’t sneak up like that! I almost had a heart attack!” 

Looking up, Usopp saw that he wasn’t hanging by his knees, Luffy’s feet were balanced precariously on the branch. Usopp winced, he could practically feel the sympathy splinters on the top of his feet. Cautiously, Usopp raised his finger to poke at the hanging man’s chest, who swayed a little, laughing. 

Luffy just stared at him wide eyed, still smiling.

Usopp poked at his chest again harder this time, and the grinning idiot began to properly swing back and forth.

“Wheeeeeeeeeee!” Luffy cheered, his fists brushing against the grass as he pumped his fists with glee. Still smiling, he reached out grabbing Usopp’s shoulders to steady himself. Usopp gulped,their faces were so close the tip of his nose pressed against Luffy’s button nose. 

“We can swing later, I wanted to ask you something”

He probably wanted to ask if his Dad really was a pirate. On any other day Usopp would of been ready to leap into a high flying tale of adventure with treasure and shoot outs but not today. If he was really honest with himself, Usopp barely remembered his Dad. His mental image of him was always his back, curly hair sticking out all over the place just like Usopp’s own. He frowned a little, not sure how he could break it to his new friend that story time would have to wait. Luffy’s grip on Usopp’s shoulders, soft but firm, tightened as he pulled himself even closer bending Usopp’s nose a little in the process. Clearly personal space did not exist in the world of pirates. Moving a hair closer, Luffy pecked him on the lips, a soft pressure that tickled. His top lip pillowing in Usopp’s bottom lip. So this is what it was like being a pirate. Usopp held his breath and leaned in.

Luffy fell out of the tree.

Dusting himself off, Luffy laughed

“Shit sorry, I meant to ask first. But I always wanted to try that”

Usopp stared up at him stunned. Luffy just grinned at him and asked

“Yassop. He’s your father right?”

“Sorry what? Back up. How do you know my Dad’s name? You can’t just kiss me and then start asking about my Dad. There are rules”

Luffy tilted his head to the side

“Rules?”

“Like buy me dinner first”

“Nami payed for the food after you ran off at the diner. Anyways, I met your Dad back when I was kid”

Usopp’s mouth fell open

”What!? Really!? You met my Dad?”

“Yup! And you look just like him. I thought you looked familiar when I saw you and I just figured out why”

Usopp’s head was spinning, none of this felt real. He knew his Dad was out there somewhere but him actually talking to someone and like being a person threw him for a loop. He always pictured him sailing the seas alone for some reason, but that couldn’t be right.

“Do you know where my father is now!?”

Luffy shook his head

“Nope! But I am sure he’s still with Captain ‘Red haired’ Shanks! Yasopp is a crewman on my favourite pirate ship!”

The Shanks? Usopp felt his heart swell with pride but a tiny prick deflated it. Usopp managed to squeak out

“So... you kissed me ‘cause you knew my Dad?”

Usopp stared at his knees. Sure he was proud of his Dad and all, but this felt a little weird. 

“What? No. You’re cute and I wanted to cheer you up”

“You think I’m cute?”

Luffy planted himself down beside Usopp, legs crossed as he leaned against him

“Well, yeah and cool too! The way you punched that butt-ler guy. I wish I could have gotten a swing in”

“Thanks, I guess” Usopp gulped.

He snuck a look over at Luffy, everything about him was so overwhelming. They were the same age, but Luffy was already a pirate captain with a crew of his own. A crew of two other people, at least Usopp had three to his name. But Luffy had two whole boats, tiny dinky things but still. And he was actively trying to get a bigger one. It made the afternoon the Usopp Pirates has sent trying and failing to build a raft feel like playing some silly children’s game. ‘Cause they were just kids, he knew it wasn’t fair to compare his gang of nine year olds to the intimidating Zoro brandishing three swords and Nami’s knowing smile. 

Luffy having decided to rest his head on Usopp’s shoulders let out a yawn, right in his ear. It made his heart race a little, which was silly. Nothing says romance like the old surprise kiss and then take a nap trick. He was so close but he felt so far away, like a whole different world. To actually set sail and go off on you own. It seemed impossible. Maybe it was time for a little payback, Luffy wasn’t the only one who could do something unexpected. Usopp turned jostling Luffy slightly, reaching out to grab Luffy’s vest and-

Luffy stood up with a jolt, almost knocking Usopp over and pointed enthusiastically down the cliff face  
“Yeah, that guy! I want to kick his ass”

 

Righting himself, Usopp peered over the edge of the cliff to see Klahadore and a strange man talking. He could barely hear them but the echo carried up a single sentence “Operation ‘Murder Miss Kaya’ is ready to go anytime”.

Payback would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a spider man kiss and you all have to suffer with me


End file.
